


Love

by MrsMarrett



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMarrett/pseuds/MrsMarrett
Summary: Tiny little drabble containing some of my Tatias inner dialogue. Topic is as stated. Her views on the turn of events that had occurred in her life and how she feels about certain things.





	Love

When alone, her thoughts were often consumed with the mystification of what love was. A myriad of amorousness, gullibility meshed with purity and sincerity paired with virtue. For her, love had been exactly her biggest bewilderment. It was a state of mind she greeted with open arms, an open imagination and a wide spread heart.   
  
In a time when the premise was to be forced and forged in the midst of her infancy by those who went before, destining her to design an agreement to partake in becoming one half of a duo to a figure she knew nothing of.   
  
Obedient, naive and cautious, she took a pledge, honouring her oath to the very end, despite the exploitation and crimes she had found herself submerged in, without a way out. Only ten years old when she was pawned, sold and shipped away to a twenty one year old male, twelve when the product of that marriage came to be and twenty three when her husband’s demise seemingly set her free of the dismal tradition of her ancestors doing.   
  
Through sorrow came her opportunity to redeem her perception of love, realizing its origin and basking in its blissful glory, the tingling sensation it brought and its ability to leave her tongue tied in the most inconvenient of times. A chance.  _ **HER**_ chance to allow herself to study the art of loving and being loved by someone in return;  _reciprocation._  
  
Not fighting it; acceptance and welcoming.   
  
A man, whos chocolate hues made her forget every ounce of agony she had ever endured in her lifetime, a man who had shared the sentiment of creating a semblance that all was right on the outside, harboring grief, pushing it aside, for the greater good, to people please and to make sure that those around them- the ones they cared about, were taken care of.   
  
**STRENGTH.**  
  
How dreadfully delicate, how tragically beautiful that two who had come from bruised beginnings saw the very same broken soul staring back at theirs like a perfect reflection of the other. Both enforcing a front, dressing and concealing the broken cracks in hope of something better than what is.   
  
What was.   
  
What is to come.   
  
_hope._  
  
A choice.  ** _her_**  choice; her right this time to chose a suitor she sought worthy of her heart, not letting fate dictate her every move, leaving her past where it belonged and making the very best she could have made with what was left of their future.   
  
Letting even the most impure thoughts dominate her mind, creating a ravenous, gluttonous, greedy, hungry inclination, insatiable longing and lusful passion, one that motivated her every motion. The one she had eyes for had awoken the most lustful torment within her. Fulfilling her ever unspoken desire, a God in the Haven she had surrounded the two of them in.   
  
Safe.   
  
What a blessing it was to look into him and see  **ALL**  of him and be vulnerable enough to give all in tandem. Trusting him to take care of the thing she had kept locked away due to everyone she once held dear betraying her trust and using, abusing and exploiting her faith.   
  
She should have seen it coming.   
  
**DOWNFALL.**  
  
If was the foundation of who they were, an inevitable fateful circumstance that could not be helped even in moments of bliss and matrimony, and the wrapping up of each other, creating life and something bigger than themselves to be left with the image of him.   
  
The definition of love.   
  
Innocence.   
  
Perfect legacy.   
  
Torn from the inside out, something she unbeknownst had a hand in, her blood morphing him into monster, welding him into a beast and transforming him into something he didn’t deserve to become.   
  
**HIM.**  
  
**LOVE.**  
  
_**UNRELENTING, SELFISH, SELFLESS, THRILLING; LOVE.**_  
  
Stripped and beaten and hounded leaving behind an animalistic entity, controlled by instinct, judgment clouded by the very hunger that drew him to her in the first place, manifested in a real incubus. A real phantom esque, a real evil illusion.   
  
Solace. Home.   
  
**PEACE**  
  
All things they took from him and then he took from her, all whilst she was held in his arms; a tragedy, really, her perfect love, taking all of the confusion, anger and pain away all whilst pulling her very own life from her.   
  
Limp.   
  
The world was too cruel for them.   
  
**THE WORLD WASN’T READY FOR THEIR RADICAL LOVE.**  
  
_where they ready to be loved? where they ready for transformation?_  
  
Their forebearers cursed them to pay for the sins they committed… and they paid.   
  
_they paid._  
  
Only to be left with vacant spaces.   
  
An empty shell. Hollow from hurt.  _holding on, holding on, holding on…_  
  
Abandoned and alone, figuratively and mentally.   
  
Both bound to a vow; always.   
  
_forever._  
  
Still hopelessly in love.   
  
_pure. innocent. helpless; always._

##  **FOREVER**.


End file.
